goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty SEGA Gamer kills Dr. Eggman and his friends/Rewarded
Summary Pretty SEGA Gamer decides to kill Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, Orbot, Cubot, Scourge, Fiona, Mammoth Mogul and the Fearsome Foursome by tying them and setting the house on fire with her flamethrower gun, which made Sonic and his friends happy. Afterwards, she gets rewarded by Angry Video Game Nerd and Nostalgia Critic. Her rewards are: Getting ungrounded, getting her clothes and footwear removed, having her armpits, arms, belly and legs shaved and getting her feet cleaned and lotionized at the same time, having her fingernails and toenails cleaned, trimmed with nail clippers, filed with nail filers and painted with pink nail polish, having her anklets put on her ankles, a normal tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, getting her armpits, belly, abs, navel, feet and toes tickled by loftwing feathers and a bedtime back, belly, leg and foot massage. Transcript Part 1: Pretty SEGA Gamer kills and eats Dr. Eggman and his friends *(December 2018. 8:00 PM) *Pretty SEGA Gamer: Doggone it! I hate Dr. Eggman, Team Metal, Orbot, Cubot and the Destructix! I am so going to burn them and then I will eat them! *SEGA Gamer kicks and scratches Dr. Eggman, Team Metal, Orbot, Cubot and the Destructix to the chairs and ties them up to the chair. She grabs Dr. Eggman's bedroom keys. Dr. Eggman, Team Metal, Orbot, Cubot and the Destructix are shocked *Pretty SEGA Gamer: (in Argos Alien Dad's voice) Ta-da! (changes to Julie voice) Now all of you are trapped! And Dr. Eggman, I've got your keys so that I can escape from the bedroom. And you should be ashamed of yourselves for what you did. I will burn down this house so any last words? *Eggman, Team Metal, Orbot, Cubot and the Destructix cannot speak *Pretty SEGA Gamer: OK, no last words then. I will eat you all once you get burned down. *walks away *to: Gamer destroying the bedroom door with the SEGA Activator. She walks out *Pretty SEGA Gamer: Now to burn down this house. *uses her flamethrower to burn the home, we hear fire hissing sound effects. *(18 minutes later after the troublemakers get roasted) *Pretty SEGA Gamer: Now to go inside and check if Eggman and his friends are dead before I take them out to eat them. *(Gamer goes into the burning house and sees that Eggman and his friends are dead) *Pretty SEGA Gamer: Yes, I killed Eggman and his friends. Now to take them outside so I can eat them. *(Gamer takes the dead bodies of Eggman and his friends outside and then starts eating their dead bodies) *(After Gamer finished eating the troublemakers' dead bodies) *Pretty SEGA Gamer: Yes, now those troublemakers are all dead for good. Now to tell Angry Video Game Nerd and Nostalgia Critic about this. Part 2: Sonic and his friends hear the news about the death of Dr. Eggman and his friends TBA Finale: Pretty SEGA Gamer gets ungrounded and rewarded *Nostalgia Critic: Reverse Nerd, thank you for killing Dr. Eggman and his friends. They deserve it for annoying Sonic and his friends! *Angry Video Game Nerd:Guess what? Today is reward day, first reward you get ungrounded in which you can do whatever you want. Now go to your room for your second reward. *(Cut to: Pretty SEGA Gamer in her room with Angry Video Game Nerd and Nostalgia Critic) *Angry Video Game Nerd: Lie down on your bed now. *(Gamer lies down on her bed) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This videos contains close-ups of the Gamer's eyes, lips, back, arms, belly, navel, legs and feet. Category:Ungrounded Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Short Videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos